Carey Martin
Carey Marie Martin is one of the main characters of ''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody'' and a minor recurring character in ''The Suite Life on Deck''. She is the single mother of Zack and Cody Martin, and works as The Tipton's lounge singer. Origin Though she has been detailed to have numerous boyfriends, Carey met her ex-husband Kurt during a theater play in which she met his eyes on stage. After giving birth to twins Zack and Cody, they divorced on less-than-amicable terms. Story In 1992, Carey gave birth to her twin boys Zack and Cody, but because she was an up-and-coming singer, she spent a lot of time on the road. After several years, she finally settled into The Tipton, where she earned a more permanent position as the hotel's lounge singer. As a result, she got a suite for herself and her boys, where they live. Despite being unmarried, Carey spends a lot of time at home alone or with her kids. However, in "Volley Dad", Carey is shown to step out of her bounds a bit and get serious about a guy, though she decides that she is not yet ready to marry again. In "Of Clocks and Contracts", Carey is shown to be renewing her contract for another several years, though she has done other work as well. In "Trouble in Tokyo", Carey was working on a commercial for a Japanese beverage company. Personality Carey is wise, patient and a very loving mother, though she often babies her kids, much to their resentment. She is generally seen as the voice of reason, providing advice not only to her own kids, but also to Maddie, London, and even Mr. Moseby. She is also, if only in "Dad's Back", known to have a fun side to her personality. As seen in "Who's the Boss?", Carey is shown to understand elegance and formality and she is an exceptional singer. Quirks Despite having a very slim figure, it is hinted several times that she does not live a very healthy life. In "Arwinstein", she says that she has just started jogging, though she has apparently only gone once, noting that she has recently gained some weight. In "Miniature Golf", she appears to excessively enjoy donuts and other sweets. Carey has never been able to hold on to men. Other than her ex-husband Kurt, she has had numerous boyfriends and, when giving advice to her kids, often uses stories from her bad breakups as fodder. Appearance Carey has a very slim figure and generally is seen with short and spiky blonde hair. In later seasons, her hair is seen to be darker, which is Kim Rhodes' actual hair color. She also eventually grows it longer to her shoulders. Her wardrobe is very casual, though she does get outfits for lounge singing, which are generally very formal. Trivia *Carey is a Virgo. See also *''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody'' *''The Suite Life on Deck'' *Zack Martin *Cody Martin nl:Carey Martin Category:The Suite Life characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Live-action characters Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Businesspeople Category:Singers Category:Singing characters Category:American characters Category:Heroines